After Night
by Twentyer
Summary: Dua perasaan suci tentang kisah cinta yang dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat yang terus diperjuangkan, dan terkuak sia-sia oleh nafsu seseorang dalam hasrat ingin memiliki yang berakhir pada hukuman dari Tuhan. RiEren! warning inside, RnR?


Manusia yang masih punya akal dilarang berhubungan dengan makhluk ini. Jikalau masih sayang nyawa dan masa depan, hanya dengan 'membunuh' lah kau bisa menyelamatkan segalanya, tapi jika keberanian itu tidak ada, jangan harap bisa hidup dengan damai.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Yang merasa masih suci dan anti **yaoi** sebaiknya segera klik 'back', OOC probably. Semoga tidak ada typo disini, AU! No bashing characters or else. Tidak bermaksud memasukkan unsur SARA, using AU! Project.

_**RiEren**_

R-18 content

.

.

After Night

.

.

_**God warned you to not to fallin**__**love**_

Dulu di kota ini, Kota Sina, adalah kota yang damai dan tentram. Penduduk yang ramah dan menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat antar sesama ini menambah keapikan kota ini. Tapi itu cerita masa lalu, sekarang berbeda. Suatu malam, beberapa tahun yang lalu, segerombol orang asing datang ke kota ini dan membawa bencana. Wajahnya tidak terkenali dan nampak asing tapi berbaur dengan yang lainnya, mereka semua abnormal, mereka melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya seorang **manusia** lakukan. Makanan mereka sehari-hari adalah **darah**, tentu saja setelah kejadian ini semua warga di kota itu tau bahwa segerombolan itu adalah **vampir**. Tak hanya satu atau dua orang, kumpulan vampir ini telah banyak memakan korban jiwa dimana-mana, dan salah satu masalahnya adalah, mereka terus berkembangbiak dan berbaur dengan warga kota Sina, mereka menyerupai manusia pada umumnya yang bisa bredoa dan berjemur di bawah silaunya sinar matahari. Hanya di malam hari di jam-jam tertentu warga Sina dapat membedakan yang mana vampir dan yang mana manusia, jikalau pagi dan siang datang, mereka tak dapat membedakan yang mana vampir dan manusia.

Vampir adalah tabu di kota ini, siapapun yang ketahuan bahwa dirinya seorang vampir harus segera dibawa ke gereja untuk dilakukan eksekusi. Bukan eksekusi biasa tentunya, karena pada umumnya seorang vampir adalah makhluk abadi, maka dari itu pemerintah kota ini mengeksekusi para vampir dengan membelek dada mereka dan mengambil jantung dari vampir tersebut untuk dibakar. Dan setelahnya, vampir tersebut akan musnah dengan sendirinya. Selain itu, siapapun yang ketahuan berhubungan dengan vampir akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Dengan semua penjelasan ini sudah pasti, disini **vampir adalah musuh besar manusia**.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, keadaan berkabung sedang menyelundupi satu keluarga yang baru saja ditinggalkan anggotanya, penyebab kematiannya karena gigitan vampir yang menghisap habis darah korban. Di gereja umum Sina nampak dipenuhi banyak orang-orang yang akan segera mengikuti upacara kematian sang korban –Annie Leonhardt– perempuan berambut pirang dan berhidung mancung yang baru saja meninggal. Nampak seorang laki-laki bertubuh standar, berambut hitam legam dengan sorotan mata yang tajam tapi tenang serta berpakaian pendeta datang untuk memipin upacara kematian tersebut. Laki-laki itu naik ke atas podium dan segera membuka acara. Pendeta itu sedikit melirik ke arah para tamu yang hadir di acara berkabung ini, semua ekpresinya sama. Kesedihan, ketakutan, kecemasan, dan wajah miris yang menampakkan rasa sakit hati yang dalam akan duka. Selesai mengamati ekspresi, pendeta itu –Rivaille– segera memulai upacara tersebut.

_**As long as you living together, it's hard to get a thing you called 'happiness'**_

Selesai acara tersebut, Rivaille bergegas untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena dari kemarin pagi ia tidak istirahat sama sekali. Ia harus memimpin acara doa atau pembaptisan di beberapa gereja kecil di penjuru kota. Selagi ada kesempatan, laki-laki ini menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah. Di perjalanan pulang, Rivaille menatap bosan, apalagi jika ia menoleh ke arah toko majalah yang isinya itu-itu saja. Vampir, vampir, vampir, dan vampir. Kadangkala pendeta ini berpikir, apakah manusia lain terlalu lemah menghadapi monster ini? apa susahnya tinggal menusuk jantung mereka dan segera kabur? Tapi yang namanya perisai diri, belum tentu selalu ada. Lagian, setiap hal dan kejadian jarang bisa kita prediksi. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya sendiri, Rivaille menangkap sosok perempuan berambut _hazel _ berkacamata sedang menunggu di depan pintu masuk rumahnya —Hanji Zoe— lagi-lagi istirahatnya harus tertunda untuk saat ini. Rivaille segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Hanji.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang. Kemarin aku mampir kesini tapi tidak ada orang."

"Aku butuh istirahat sekarang, lain kali saja." Katanya sambil merogoh sakunya mencari kunci.

"Tu-tunggu! Sebentar saja, tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Mendengar perkataan Hanji, akhirnya Rivaille mengembalikan kunci rumahnya ke dalam kantong dan ikut Hanji untuk makan sebentar, toh ia belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin. Di perjalanan ke sebuah restoran, Rivaille bertanya pada Hanji.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa?"

"Penelitianku."

_SRIIITTT_

Seketika Rivaille melakukan rem mendadak mendengar jawaban Hanji.

"Turun dari mobilku sekarang."

"H-ha?! Tunggu! Penelitian kali ini sangat penting, makanya aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Dusta itu dosa Hanji."

"Aku tidak sedang berdusta, aku serius pak PENDETA." Katanya sambil menekankan kata 'pendeta' padanya, yakin akan omongan Hanji, Rivaille pun melanjutkan laju mobilnya. Di jalan, Hanji nampak menulis beberapa kerangka laporan eksperimen barunya di hanpdhone touch screen yang cukup lebar tapi terbilang tipis itu.

"Kalau sampai tidak penting, aku akan segera pulang. Aku butuh istirahat." Celetuk Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Hmph..." Hanji menahan tawa, "Tenang saja, mungkin kau akan tertarik dengan yang satu ini."

Sesampainya di restoran mewah di tengah kota, mereka berdua segera turun dan mengambil tempat duduk. Baru saja duduk, Rivaille sudah menanyakan penelitian yang akan Hanji lakukan —to the point—

"Jelaskan."

"Yah kau tau... mungkin yang satu ini terdengar gila, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Karena ini ada sangkutannya dengan salah satu tugasmu sebagai seorang pendeta."

"Katakan."

"Aku ingin meneliti vampir." Kata Hanji memasang wajah serius. Mendengar perkataan itu, Rivaille sedikit terkejut, apa yang tiba-tiba membuat sahabatnya ini tertarik dengan monster yang menyerupai manusia tersebut? Biasanya penelitiannya hanya binatang-binatang mainstream yang berkeliaran di hutan.

"Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu." Katanya melanjutkan.

"Apanya? Memang kau tidak punya banyak suruhan untuk mencari 'barang' penelitianmu itu sendiri."

"Tentu saja aku banyak! Tapi perusahaan menolak proposal yang kuajukan, katanya itu terlalu beresiko, makanya tidak ada bawahanku yang mau membantu. Padahal jelas-jelas aku melakukan ini demi keselamatan umat manusia!" jelasnya dengan panjang dan lebar.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memintamu mencari tau ciri-ciri vampir itu seperti apa. Aku yakin itu sangat bisa membantu."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus berkeliaran malam-malam mencari vampir dan mengidentifikasikannya?" katanya dengan nada menolak.

"I-itu kalau kau bersedia, tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa... tapi kau harus berjanji padaku," Rivaille menatap Hanji dengan tanda tanya. "Kalau misalkan suatu hari nanti kau bertemu atau kenal dengan vampir ka—"

"Jangan bercanda, kau kira aku ini apa punya kenalan vampir seperti itu hah?" potongnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa bedakan mana manusia dan vampir?" sindir Hanji agak sarkas—sukses membuatnya diam—

"Yang jelas, aku akan melakukan penelitian pada malam hari mulai besok. Pokoknya kalau kau punya kenalan yang terbukti seorang vampir, serahkan padaku!"

"Ya, baiklah." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hanji sendiri di meja tersebut.

"Rivaille!" yang dipanggil menoleh. "Kau harus berjanji." Rivaille menoleh dan diam sebentar ke arah Hanji, dan setelahnya keluar dari restoran tersebut. Padahal jelas-jelas Rivaille belum memesan makanan apapun disana, toh bukan niatnya untuk makan.

Sebelum pulang, Rivaille mampir sebentar ke toko kopi tepat di sebelah restoran tersebut, hanya dipisahkan gang kecil di antaranya.

"Itu fakta kan?! Kalian hanya tak ingin mengaku—"

_BHUUKKKK!_

"Orang yang tak paham apa-apa seperti kau sebaiknya diam saja!"

Rivaille mendengar keributan di gang kecil yang gelap dan suram tersebut, saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sudah babak belur dan berlumuran darah dikeroyok oleh beberapa lelaki lainnya dalam jumlah yang tak seimbang.

"Hoy..." sapa Rivaille dengan nada suram dan penuh aura gelap.

Sekumpulan orang-orang tersebut hanya bisa mendecit kesal dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang terkapar babak belur itu. Mereka tau bahwa Rivaille adalah pendeta di kota itu. Setelah semuanya pergi, Rivaille menghampiri laki-laki yang nampak masih remaja tersebut. Ia berlutut dan membantu laki-laki itu untuk bangun.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Rivaille memperhatikan baik-baik tubuh laki-laki itu, warna ungu dan biru bahkan merah campur aduk dengan kulit putihnya itu, bajunya juga sudah berantakan.

"Lukamu harus segera diobati."

"Aku tak apa..." tak memperdulikan jawaban dari sang korban, ia tetap menyuruh laki-laki itu mengobati lukanya. Mau tidak mau Rivaille membawanya ke rumah.

_**Your real FACE is hiding behind the innocent mask**_

Sesampainya di rumah Rivaille, pemuda itu disuruh duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang cukup luas untuk seorang diri, tak lama kemudian ia membawa kotak P3K dan air hangat untuk mengobati luka laki-laki asing itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eren, Eren Jaeger."

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu masuk ke dalam perkelahian itu?"

"Aku hanya bilang, bahwa Tuhan itu tidak adil, lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka memukuliku." Rivaille terdiam sebentar mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

"Tentu saja, perkataanmu itu adalah dosa Eren, kau telah menghina Tuhan. Tuhan itu adil, tapi tak dapat kau rasakan begitu saja jika kau terus mengeluh."

"Aku harus apa? Tuhan selalu menyiksaku, aku dikucilkan dan tak dianggap, bahkan aku tak pernah punya orang yang mengerti aku. Termasuk orangtuaku!"

"Mungkin kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu."

"Mereka yang harus! Aku tidak!" serunya.

"Ego yang kau miliki itu yang membawamu dalam alur hidup seperti ini. Apa selama ini kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang berpendirian paling benar?" Eren hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepala mendengar jawaban Rivaille, sementara Rivaille sedang sibuk mengobati dan membersihkan darah yang tertera di tubuh Eren. Rivaille sesekali memandang wajah Eren yang nampaknya menahan amarah akan fakta yang tak bisa ia terima tentang dirinya.

"Selesai." Sahut Rivaille setelah selesai mengobati luka yang Eren dapati.

"Terima kasih." Eren bergegas cepat meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Eren Jaeger!" Eren hanya menoleh. "Dimana rumahmu? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Perlu ku antar?" tawar Rivaille.

"Tak apa... terima kasih tuan."

Keesokan harinya saat malam tiba, Hanji meneleponnya untuk datang ke rumahnya, ia bilang ia menemukan beberapa petunjuk dari penelitiannya untuk dijelaskan. Dengan sangat malas-malasan, Rivaille bergegas ke rumah Hanji yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Selama perjalanan, kota sangat sepi, tidak nampak orang berkeliaran di pinggir jalan. Bahkan banyak toko yang sudah tutup, jalan raya pun terlihat sepi jumlah kendaraan saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. Suasana setiap malam hari selalu mencekam seperti ini, tapi bukan Rivaille namanya kalau takut akan hal macam ini.

"Hanji aku sudah di depan gerbang." Telepon Rivaille. Tak lama setelah panggilan itu berakhir nampak perempuan dengan tampang tak karuan keluar dari gerbang dan membukakan lebar-lebar gerbang rumahnya agar mobil Rivaille bisa masuk. Gaya rumah yang terkesan sederhana dan sedikit menyeramkan karena hawa-hawa aneh dari dalamnya terpancar sampai keluar.

Di dalam rumahnya, Hanji langsung menjelaskan beberapa hipotesis yang ia dapat dari penelitian yang ia rahasiakan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Rivaille, aku menemukan beberapa perbedaan fisik dari seorang vampir!" Rivaille cukup terkejut, hanya ditinggal sehari saja Hanji sudah dapat menemukan sebagian petunjuk dari penelitiannya.

"Pada umumnya, vampir itu cenderung berkulit putih pucat atau kuning tak wajar, selain itu biasanya pandangan mata seorang vampir tidak fokus. Atau sebut saja mereka tidak bisa bertatap mata langsung dengan lawan bicaranya, dan yang lebih sering terlihat itu... biasanya seorang vampir cenderung sering sekali menatap leher lawan."

"Darimana kau tau itu?"

"Kemarin... kemarin aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang, tingkahnya cukup aneh dan mencurigakan makanya kuikuti. Lalu aku juga melihat bagaimana orang itu menghisap darah lawannya dengan ganas."

"Lalu..."

"A-apa?"

"Kau meninggalkan korban yang digigit vampir itu begitu saja ha?! Kau tidak menelepon pihak gereja atau kepolisian?!" kata Rivaille dengan geramnya dengan kelakuan laknat kerabatnya itu.

"Aku... entahlah... saat itu aku.. tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa... bahkan saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Bahkan aku tidak yakin..."

"Yakin apa?"

"Bahwa kau bisa bertindak saat kau melihat kejadian itu tepat di depan matamu..." katanya sedikit lesu mengingat hal mengerikan yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Apa... kau meremehkanku Hanji?"

"Tidak, bukan maksudku seperti itu... hanya saja," Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kasar keluar rumah Hanji.

"RIVAILLE TUNGGU!" sahut Hanji sambil mencengkram erat tangan Rivaille, yang ditahan menatap tajam ke arah Hanji yang terlihat agak panik.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku kan?" hening sebentar "Bawakan... bawakan aku seorang vampir... jika memang kau tidak takut atau bisa mengatasi rasa takutmu... bawakan aku vampir Rivaille." Tersirat paras penuh nafsu dalam wajah Hanji. "Kalau kau bukan seorang pendosa... tepati janjimu padaku wahai pendeta." Hanji melonggarkan cengkraman eratnya pada tangan Rivaille yang meninggalkan garis merah di sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah..." jawab Rivaille sambil berlalu meninggalkan sosok yang tersenyum puas itu.

_**A promise... you cannot fulfill with**_

Di tengah lamunannya saat Rivaille berada di ruangan gereja berisi buku-buku kitab, ia menyaring kata-katanya semalam pada Hanji. Bagaimana bisa ia berjanji pada _scientist_ gila itu untuk membawakan vampir padanya? Dan lagi, memangnya Rivaille punya waktu untuk mencari vampir di antara kerumunan ribuan orang di kota ini? tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah mengucap janji, Rivaille tau pasti seberapa besar dosanya nanti bila ia melanggar janji pada seseorang.

"Pendeta Rivaille..." sapaan itu menegurnya bangun kembali ke alam fana.

"Ya?"

"Saya suster baru disini, saya juga... penghuni baru di kota ini, jadi boleh saya bertanya beberapa hal padamu?"

"Suster yang baru dipindahkan dari Trost?"

"Ya, maaf sebelumnya. Nama saya Petra Ral."

"Baik.. silahkan."

"Begini, aku tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi di kota ini selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, tapi aku dengar kota ini penuh dengan vampir. Karena aku tidak mengerti apa-apa," Petra terdiam sebentar menatap ragu ke arah Rivaille. "Bisakah... pendeta menjelaskan hal yang tidak ku mengerti tentang monter itu?"

"Tak masalah, sebenarnya _simple_ saja. Monster penghisap darah itu adalah musuh besar kami disini, mereka berkeliaran diatas jam sepuluh malam. Selain itu, manusia dilarang keras punya hubungan dengan vampir. Apalagi jika sampai saling mencintai."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Siapapun yang ketahuan punya hubungan oleh monster itu akan diasingkan, tapi jika salah satu darinya adalah anggota gereja. Mereka harus dihukum mati."

"Bagaimana kita bisa membedakan yang mana manusia dan yang bukan?"

"Itulah yang jadi permasalahan." Mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari seorang Rivaille, Petra hanya bisa ber-oh ria dan pamit untuk kembali bekerja.

Bicara sola identifikasi vampir, Rivaille sendiri jadi penasaran akan beberapa ciri-ciri makhluk penghisap darah tersebut. Semalam baru saja Hanji menjelaskan beberapa di antaranya, entah mengapa Rivaille berniat untuk membuktikan apa benar yang dijelaskan Hanji semalam.

Saat malam datang, gereja pusat kota Sina nampak sangat sepi, hanya Rivaille yang masih belum pulang dari sana, jalanan sudah jelas sepinya bak kota mati. Rivaille melihat jam, penunjuk waktu tersebut menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Ia benar-benar telat pulang malam ini, buru-buru Rivaille keluar gereja menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya, berhenti sampai situ —teriakan rintihan dan meminta pertolongan— menarik kakinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sudut belakang gereja tersebut.

Jeritan, rintihan, gesekkan semak-semak yang menabrak dinding gereja terpadu di satu tempat, gelapnya malam tak dapat memperlihatkan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Rivaille terdiam kaku seakan es menahan tubuhnya untuk tak bergerak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Cipratan darah segar di dinding gereja, makhluk tabu yang sedang menikmati mangsa yang telah terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Menyadari Rivaille memperhatikan kejadian barusan, mosnter tersebut menoleh. Iris hijau menyala, hanya itu yang bisa Rivaille tangkap dalam kegelapan. Anyir darah yang menyesakkan penciumannya, juga darah yang menyatu dengan warna hijaunya taman gereja tersebut.

"Pendeta..." makhluk itu berkata, Rivaille punya perasaan tidak enak seketika.

"Apa aku telah berdosa?" tanyanya lagi. Monster itu semakin mendekat, degup jantung laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu tak karuan dan semakin cepat. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Vampir itu melewatinya... tak menyerangnya sama sekali.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah dinding —Petra Ral— sosok yang tengah terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

_**Your shinking fear is blow up to the top and passed your brave**_

Entah kebetulan atau memang langit ikut berduka atas kematian Petra tadi malam, ribuan duka menghampiri gereja ini, begitu juga kerabat dan keluarganya yang datang jauh dari luar Sina untuk menghadiri pemakaman ini.

"Menyeramkan juga ya." celetuk Hanji.

"Apanya?"

"Bahkan makhluk tabu itu berani menyerang anggota gereja."

"Kau tau mereka tidak pandang bulu Hanji."

"Hmph... kurasa kita benar-benar was-was ya." kata Hanji sambil beranjak dan meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih mengikuti acara berkabung tersebut. Rivaille tidak mau cerita pada Hanji tentang apa yang ia lihat tadi malam. Hanji benar, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat kejadian tersebut di depan mata.

Sepulangnya dari pemakaman Petra, ia menemukan seseorang yang nampaknya tak asing bagi Rivaille, ia sedang berdiri di depan rumah Rivaille membawa beberapa kantong kresek berisi banyak bahan mentah —Eren Jaeger— apa yang dilakukan orang itu di depan rumahnya? Rivaille segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Eren?"

"A-ah! Pe-pendeta Rivaille!" katanya setengah terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sore-sore begini?"

"Eh.. anu aku.. mmm... ma-mau berterima kasih untuk yang waktu itu." Rivaille memasang wajah tanda tanya.

"Waktu itu, kau menolongku dan mengobati lukaku." Katanya lagi sambil bersemu merah.

"Oh, kau tak perlu repot-repot. Ayo masuk." Setelah dipersilahkan, Eren mengikuti langkah Rivaille di belakang dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rivaille menyuruh Eren duduk di ruang tamu sementara ia menggantung jas yang ia pakai.

"Anu... pendeta aku—"

"Rivaille. Panggil aku Rivaille saja."

"Mmm, Rivaille... aku tidak tau mau membalas dengan apa pertolonganmu waktu itu, jadi aku... hanya bawa bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Y-ya biar aku yang masakkan saja. Yah aku tau ini agak aneh tapi—"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur." Ajak Rivaille spontan. Eren yang masih ba-bi-bu refleks mengikuti Rivaille ke dapur.

"Bi-biar aku saja yang masak, kau masih tampak lelah."

"Tak apa."

Rivaille dan Eren mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kantong kresek putih itu dan mulai memotong bahan-bahan yang rata-rata sayur itu.

"Sup?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ada apa? K-kau tidak suka?"

"Hmm.. tidak, aku hanya menebak saja." Rivaille mengambil peralatan masak termasuk pisau dari lemari di atasnya dan mulai memotong bahan-bahan mentah berwarna hijau tersebut. Selagi Rivaille memotong sayur dan Eren melakukan hal lainnya, sesekali Eren mencuri pandang pada Rivaille.

_Srattt..._

"Akh!" rintih Rivaille saat tangannya teriris pisau, melihat hal itu Eren menarik tangan Rivaille dan menjilat darah yang mengalir di jari manis Rivaille.

"Eren.. apa yang—"

"Kalau tidak begitu, nanti bisa infeksi." Rivaille mulai curiga pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Ma-maaf kalau perbuatanku lancang!" serunya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak.. tak apa. Terima kasih." Rivaille tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya tadi mampu membuat muka Eren memerah padam.

"Eren, ada apa?"

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya sambil membuang muka. Rasanya Eren tertarik pada laki-laki yang umurnya jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Rivaille, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Yang ditanya hanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-apa seorang pendeta boleh..."

"Boleh apa?"

"Me-menikah?" katanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah padam. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Rivaille sedikit kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba Eren bertanya soal hal ini?

"Tentu saja."

"Aa?!—" wajahnya nampak berseri mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak.. a-a-aku hanya ingin tau saja..." katanya yang jadi terbata-bata.

Rivaille memasukkan potongan sayur tadi ke dalam air mendidih berisi racikan bumbu yang dibuat Eren tadi. Masih dalam posisi diam, Eren menatap Rivaille lekat-lekat.

"Eren... daripada kau memandangiku seperti itu sebaiknya kau siapkan mangkuk dan yang lainnya."

"Ah ya.. maaf." Tak lama setelah Rivaille menyuruhnya, Eren memberitau bahwa semuanya sudah siap. Mendengar informasi itu Rivaille juga menyuruh Eren untuk membawa sup itu ke ruang makan untuk disajikan. Mereka makan malam dalam suasana canggung dan hening.

"Rivaille,"

"Apa kau tidak merasa sepi tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Tidak.. aku jarang berada di rumah. Jadi biasa saja."

"Oh..."

"Kau tidak khawatir? Ini sudah malam. Bahaya kalau kau pulang larut."

"Tak apa. Aku punya jalan pintas untuk pulang ke rumah, jadi tidak akan terlalu berbahaya."

Kali ini Eren benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Rivaille yang daritadi malah acuh padanya, perasaan Eren menghangat setiap kali Rivaille atau dirinya membuka pembicaraan atau melakukan konversasi singkat yang bercerita tentang keseharian mereka, Eren sampai lupa waktu. Nampak jam dinding berdenting menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Rivaille menyarankannya untuk segera pulang karena khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada remaja yang terlihat rapuh tersebut.

"Rivaille... bo-boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Ap— hmmph..." belum selesai Rivaille berbicara, Eren mencium singkat bibir laki-laki itu dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Rivaille membeku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Eren. Sungguh anak ini sudah gila.

_**You've been fallen into a wrong beautiful whole**_

Eren tengah dimabuk cinta, ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus pendeta itu? Padahal banyak sekali wanita cantik bertebaran di kota ini, bahkan kalau dilihat Rivaille bukanlah orang yang enak diajak berteman karena sifat dinginnya. Setibanya di rumah, Eren menemui ayahnya yang berada di ruang tengah sambil menikmati teh buatan ibunya.

"Ayah,"

"Aku harus apa?" katanya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang pendeta."

_BRAKKK_

"Apa-apaan kau Eren?!" amuknya. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Jatuh cinta dengan seorang pendeta! Pendeta! Kau tau siapa mereka Eren!"

"Kali ini aku serius! Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku!"

"Kau pikir ayah akan menyetujuinya hah?!"

"Biarkan aku melanjutkannya selama ia tidak tau ayah!"

"Tidak! Jangan bersikap sinting Eren! Kita ini beda ras dengan orang-orang pembunuh ras kita."

"Tch..." Eren yang merasa kesal karena ayahnya tengah menghancurkan moodnya beranjak ke kamarnya dan menguncinya hingga pagi tiba.

.

.

"Eren.." panggil ibunya dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Sarapannya sudah siap, ada tamu di bawah ayo cepat turun." Eren tidak memperdulikan panggilan ibunya, ia malah kabur lewat jendela menuju gereja Sina tanpa sepengetahuan orang rumah.

"Maaf ya Mikasa menunggu lama. Eren habis bertengkar dengan ayahnhya semalam, jadi sepertinya..." kata Carla, ibu Eren.

"Tak apa, tak masalah."

Di depan gereja Sina, Eren menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya sejenak. Perlahan ia membuka pintu gereja dan menemui isinya dalam keadaan kosong.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster manis berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu.

"Aku... mau melakukan pengakuan dosa."

"Biar saya antar." Suster itu mengantarnya untuk melangkah lebih depan menuju pusat gereja. "Tunggu sebentar, biar saya panggil pendeta dulu." Tak lama setelah itu, Eren menemukan sosok Rivaille yang berjalan ke arahnya. Eren bertahan untuk tidak salah tingkah melihat pujaan hatinya.

"Pendeta aku telah berdosa... aku telah jatuh hati pada orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku sukai. Tapi..." kata-katanya tertahan menahan sendu. "Aku tidak bisa beralih darinya."

_**Fallin love with you was the sweetest sin you've ever had**_

Eren merasa lega jikalau Rivaille sadar siapa orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati sepenuhnya, selesai melakukan pengakuan dosa Eren kembali ke rumah dan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Di ruang makan nampak seorang perempuan berwajah cantik tapi datar sedang duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah ak—"

"Eren perkenalkan, ini Mikasa. Mulai sekarang dia yang akan mendampingimu sampai nanti."

"Hah... apa maksudnya? Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" seru Eren tidak terima.

"Carla, tolong bawa Mikasa ke ruang tamu dulu, aku butuh bicara berdua dengan anak kurangajar ini." dan Carlapun mengajak Mikasa ke ruang tamu karena tau pasti akan ada adegan yang tidak sepatutnya dipertontonkan nantinya.

"Eren, jangan membantah perintahku kali ini. Kau tau kan kalau kau dilarang berhubungan dengan manusia terutama dengan seorang anggota gereja."

"Seberapa kalipun ayah melarangku, aku tidak akan pernah menuruti permintaan ayah yang satu ini."

"Kau ini jangan membangkang!"

Terjadilah adu mulut yang sengit antara anak dan sang ayah ini, Eren benar-benar keras kepala mempertahankan perasaannya pada Rivaille, ia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja pada keputusan yang seenaknya dibuat oleh ayahnya untuk hidup berdampingan dengan perempuan yang bahkan belum ia kenal itu. Kesabaran sang ayah pun sudah habis, akhirnya ia menyeret Eren ke gudang bawah rumahnya dan mengurungnya di dalam situ. Ia berkata, ia hanya akan mengeluarkan Eren jika Eren mengubah pikirannya untuk menerima Mikasa. Eren yang tidak maupun terpaksa terkurung hingga larut malam dalam kegelapan. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memberitau ayahnya bahwa ia mencintai seorang pendeta. Ia baru sadar bahwa perkataannya sangat bodoh, ia tidak memikirkan dulu apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila ia mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Tapi terlambat sudah.

Di tengah renungan Eren dalam gelapnya gudang yang bahkan tak berventilasi itu ia mendengar suara pintu gudang terbuka, cahaya lampu menyelundup masuk ke dalamnya menampakkan sosok perempuan yang tadi siang ia lihat bersama orangtuanya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya ketus.

"Membebaskanmu."

"Tsk, jangan sok simpati padaku." Gadis itu menarik tangan Eren mengisyaratkannya untuk segera bangkit dari tempat yang sesak itu. Ia menyerahkan kunci rumahnya dan berkata.

"Pergilah ke tempat orang itu, selagi orangtuamu masih tidur." Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikasa barusan, kenapa orang ini mau membebaskannya? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera kabur dari rumah tapi sebelum ia keluar gerbang ia sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada kebaikan Mikasa yang mau mengerti perasaannya.

_**Tonight, we can be as one**_

Eren berlari dalam heningnya malam menuju kediaman Rivaille, ini tepat sekali tengah malam. Kota Sina bagai kota mati yang sunyi dan nampak berhantu. Sesampainya di depan rumah Rivaille, ia menyiapkan hatinya dan mengetuk pintu Rivaille. Ia tau pasti akan sangat menganggunya malam ini, tapi Eren sudah tidak tahan lagi, bahkan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tak lama setelahnya Rivaille membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Eren tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eren?"

"Rivaille!" serunya. Ia segera merengkuh erat sosok yang ada di depannya hingga mereka jatuh di atas lantai dingin tersebut.

"A-aku mohon."

"Bicara yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti situasimu Eren."

"Jadikan aku milikmu! Aku mohon! Jadikan aku milikmu! Seutuhnya!" Rivaille mengerti apa yang Eren maksud, hanya saja ia merasa tidak tega mengotori remaja di hadapannya, dan lagi ia seorang pendeta. Bukan warga biasa pada umunya yang bisa asal bercinta dengan siapapun.

"Eren... kau belum cukup umur." Katanya.

"Aku tidak apa, asal... asal bersama Rivaille aku tidak apa." Yakinnya dengan air mata yang bertumpahan. Rivaille tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Eren, tapi laki-laki ini terus memaksanya untuk menjadikan dirinya milik Rivaille seorang. Rivaille membawanya masuk dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Eren..." suara berat itu menyebut namanya halus, membuat pendengaran yang pemilik nama tenang.

Rivaille mencium bibir Eren lembut dan tanpa perintah Eren membuka mulutnya seakan meminta Rivaille menjamah bibirnya lebih dalam. Eren mendesah nikmat dan menikmati lidah Rivaille yang menginvasi penuh mulutnya dan saling beradu satu sama lain. Muka Eren merah padam, menahan rasa malu yang ia nikmati saat ini, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan sentuhan dari orang yang ia cintai. Lidahnya dan Rivaille terus beradu dan menari dalam mulutnya, saliva mengalir turun dari mulut Eren, nafasnya memburu akan oksigen yang menyempit, tapi Eren tetap menikmatinya dengan nafsu yang sudah dari awal muncul dibenaknya.

"Haahhh— nnhhh..." Eren menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin saat Rivaille melepaskan ciuman tersebut, Rivaille mencium bau besi di antara indra pengecapnya. Lidahnya terluka, melihat itu Eren sadar bahwa taringnya baru saja memanjang karena rangsangan ciuman dari Rivaille.

"Sudah kuduga..." kata Rivaille sambile menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Rivaille... kumohon dengar dulu penjelasan dariku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya!" katanya penuh kegelisahan.

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan aku sudah menduganya dari awal Eren." Ia meninggalkan Eren yang masih terduduk dan _shock_ dengan reaksi Rivaille. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, ia tau ia salah karena telah menyembunyikan fakta ini dari Rivaille, pasti Rivaille membencinya. Air matanya tumpah, tak bisa ia membendungnya lagi. Ia mengejar Rivaille yang sosoknya hampir berlalu dari kamarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, air matanya tumpah dan berlinangan di bahu Rivaille.

"Maaf... aku memang makhluk hina yang kau benci, aku memang musuh yang harusnya kau bunuh... aku memang makhluk kotor yang telah banyak merenggut nyawa orang, tapi aku tidak berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri..." lontaran kata-kata dan isakan tangis dari Eren terus keluar dari bibirnya. Rivaille mencoba melepaskan tangan Eren yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Ja-jangan... kumohon jangan lepas.." suara Eren terdengar miris di telinga Rivaille, ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan Eren, ia bagai kertas putih yang disimpan di tempat berdebu hingga lingkungan mencoret kepolosannya. Rivaille kalah, ia tak kuasa menahan luapan hatinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengacuhkan Eren. Ia membawa Eren kembali ke sisi kasur dan mengelus lembut wajah Eren, ia menjilat air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Eren.

"Eren... hentikan." Isak tangisnya malah menjadi saat Rivaille memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menjilat kuping Eren dengan intens hingga menimbulkan desahan-desahan indah dari mulutnya, tangan kirinya mengelap air mata yang tersisa di ujung matanya dan mulai beralih ke kaos tipis yang Eren pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ahh—" suara itu muncul saat Rivaille menggigit lehernya dan membasahinya dengan saliva yang bergelayut dalam lidahnya. "Hng ahhh, Ri-Rivaille."

Rivaille mengangkat kaos Eren perlahan dan mempermainkan dua titik sensitif Eren yang sudah menegang karena sentuhan-sentuhan hangat dari Rivaille, tangannya menjelajah dada pucat Eren sambil terus memainkan dua titik itu secara bergantian. Eren terus mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan itu.

"Mnghh, le-lebih."

"Katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"A-aku ingin lebih, sentuh aku lebih dari ini." senyuman kemenangan terukir di bibir Rivaille, ia kembali menggigit leher Eren yang diiringi desahan dari sang pemilik leher. Eren meremas seprai disisinya saat Rivaille menurunkan kepalanya untuk menjilat dada Eren yang terekspos menggiurkan itu. Eren terus mengeluarkan desahan indah yang terus merangsang Rivaille, bahkan celana Eren di bawah sana tampak mengetat, sudah minta dibebaskan rupanya. Rivaille meraba celana Eren perlahan dan membuka retsleting celana tersebut. Ia memegang barang yang nampak tegang dan akan berejakulasi tersebut dan menahan ujungnya agar tak keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Tahan Eren, ini belum apa-apa."

"Ah.. sa-sakit, mmhhhhh." Rivaille mengecup singkat bibir Eren. Ia meremas barang yang menegang itu dengan kasar membuat pemiliknya mendesah menahan nyeri karena ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Ri-rivaille... mmhhhh..." Rivaille melepas salah satu jarinya dan membiarkan Eren menumpahkan segalanya di atas tubuhnya sendiri, selesai berejakulasi Rivaille menjilat dan menggigit barang privasi Eren dengan sangat intens. Desahan yang terus terdengar di telinga Rivaille benar-benar bisa sepenuhnya melupakan siapa dirinya di masyarakat. Tangan lainnya mulai meraba bokong Eren dan meremasnya perlahan.

"_Mo...More..._" pintanya dengan nada seduktiv nan menggoda. Eren masih terus meremas seprai yang sudah lecek di sisinya, sementara Rivaille sibuk memainkan barang privasi Eren dan mulai menyentuh lubang belakang Eren. Baru saja disentuh, lagi-lagi kejantanannya sudah berdiri lagi, tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan Rivaille memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Eren, lagi-lagi suara desahan itu meluncur indah dari mulut Eren, selang beberapa lama setelah jari pertama masuk, disusullah jari kedua dan ketiga, Rivaille segera melakukan gerakan berputar di dalam lubang yang makin menyempit itu membuat yang memiliki ketagihan akan nikmatnya kegiatan itu.

_TRRRTTTT_

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Rivaille bergetar, sejenak Rivaille meninggalkan Eren begitu saja. Eren bisa bernafas sebentar sambil memperhetikan sosok Rivaille yang beranjak darinya.

"Halo?"

"_Rivaille! Besok pagi aku mampir ke rumahmu sebentar ya."_

"Ap—" belum dapat persetujuan, sang penelepon sudah menutup panggilannya. Dasar Hanji. Rivaille segera menyimpan kembali handphonenya dan menatap Eren, ia tidak percaya makhluk yang terlihat polos itu adalah bagian dari makhluk tabu di kota ini.

"Rivaille?" Eren memanggilnya seakan tak sabar menunggu Rivaille menlanjutkan aktifitasnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rivaille mendekat dan mengecup lembut mata kanan Eren. "Mmh.." lenguhnya. Ia menjilat mata Eren sambil meraba punggungnya halus, sekali lagi tangan nakalnya meremas bokong Eren dan giginya menggigit leher Eren, tentu saja meninggalkan tanda di lehernya. Tiba-tiba saja Rivaille merasa ada tangan yang membuka retsleting celananya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Eren?"

"Ngg... a-aku...mphhhh—" Rivaille mencium bibir _kissable_ itu sekilas.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Eren, dasar tidak sabaran." Disindir sedikit Eren menundukkan kepala karena malu, salahnya sendiri tidak bisa sabaran ingin segera dimasuki laki-laki di depannya. Rivaille membuka celananya dengan sempurna dan menampakkan miliknya sendiri yang sudah tegang.

"Kemari Eren." Katanya sambil mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Eren tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia menautkan kedua tangannya pada leher Rivaille dan menepatkan lubang belakangnya tepat pada kejantanan Rivaille.

"Mmm...ahhhh Ri-Rivaille, AH—" desahannya tersentak saat benda itu sepenuhnya masuk di dalam lubang sempit Eren.

"E-Eren... sempit." Keluh Rivaille. "Eren..." katanya lagi.

"Kau tau aku susah bergerak dalam posisi duduk seperti ini." muka Eren semakin memerah mendengar pernyataan Rivaille. "Bergeraklah sendiri." Dan tanpa aba-aba Eren menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang masih bersatu dengan Rivaille di bawah sana. Diiringi dengan desahan yang menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu juga rasa surga yang mencumbu keduanya benar-benar membuat lupa siapa mereka sebenarnya. Dua orang yang seharusnya **tidak** boleh punya hubungan, apalagi cinta.

"E-Eren... aku akan—" "Aku juga.." potong Eren. Dalam kurun waktu yang tidak berbeda jauh mereka berdua mengeluarkan hasrat yang tertahan dan membasahi tubuh mereka yang juga sedikit dibalur keringat.

"Ummhh..." Eren benar-benar lelah, bokong dan punggungnya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Rasanya ia akan susah untuk berjalan. Eren tertidur dalam pelukan Rivaille dengan nyenyaknya, sementara Rivaille resah... ia khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah melakukan dosa besar ini. Ia mengelus kepala Eren lembut dan menciumnya singkat.

_**May God forgive your sin**_

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan iris hijau yang daritadi tertutupi, ia mendapati dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur Rivaille tanpa busana —Rivaille tidak di sampingnya— ia segera mengambil bajunya dan memakainya dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati Rivaille tengah berbincang dengan seorang perempuan berambut coklat dan berkacamata.

"Ri-Rivaille.." kedua orang yang tengah berbincang itu terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Eren.

"Oh, Eren..." respon Rivaille datar, Hanji menatap Eren lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah, matanya menyipit dan menatap mata Eren lekat-lekat. Eren yang merasa diperhatikan sedikit merasa gundah.

"Pagi Eren!" sapa Hanji seakan ia mengenal laki-laki di depannya. "Pa-pagi..." sapanya balik.

"Hey Eren, sebaiknya kau segera mandi." Perintah Rivaille padanya.

Setelah Eren pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah, Rivaille dan Hanji segera mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah dulu ya Hanji, aku harus mengurus sesuatu."

"Rivaille!" lagi-lagi Hanji mencengkram tangannya erat, seperti saat itu. Rivaille menoleh dengan malas.

"Kau ingat janjimu padaku malam itu kan?" tanya Hanji dengan mata mengintimidasi. Rivaille membalas dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau punya vampir di sisimu... berikan padaku."

_DEG_

Rasanya jantung Rivaille berhenti saat itu juga, bersamaan dengan cengkraman yang semakin kuat di tangannya.

"Hanji. Lepas."

"Berikan... BERIKAN!" katanya dengan paras ilmuwan gila.

"Tidak... tidak yang satu ini." jawab Rivaille.

"Apa... apa katamu? Kau melanggar janji? Kau tau kan kau ini seorang pendeta?! PENUHI JANJIMU!" kata Hanji lagi setengah membentak.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan berani-berani memerintahku! Keluar dari sini. Sekarang." Hanji berdecak kesal saat Rivaille menyuruhnya angkat kaki dari rumahnya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu keluar.

"Rivaille... aku akan mendapatkan makhluk itu darimu... apapun resikonya. Lihat saja nanti." Kata-kata terakhir dari Hanji sukses membuatnya merinding. Ia tau benar bagaimana tekad Hanji bila benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, terutama yang berhubungan dengan penelitian. Dan ia sadar, ia dan Eren dalam bahaya.

_**And this time... you can't escape anymore**_

Perempuan gila itu telah membuatnya berada di tempat ini, tempat hukuman mati bagi para pendosa. Seharusnya ia tidak kaget saat hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat mati di belakang tiang kayu berbentuk salib. Di tempat eksekusi ini semua akan menyaksikannya, menyaksikan kematian seorang Rivaille. Bahkan orang yang telah membuatnya berdosa pun hadir disini —Eren— laki-laki itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di sudut ruangan eksekusi sambil terus menangis. Rivaille tau Eren berada disana, hanya saja ia ingin pura-pura tidak melihatnya... bukan karena ia marah. Ia tidak akan kuat melihat Eren menangis.

"Rivaille." Terdengar suara berat memanggil namanya. "Bersediakah kau menerima hukum atas perbuatan yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya sang petinggi gereja.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat, mendengar jawaban itu air mata Eren meluap dan menumpahkan segalanya, ia menangis tanpa suara. Nampak seseorang naik dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Rivaille, ia membawa sabit yang akan memenggal kepalanya. Ia memposisikan sabit tersebut di depan leher Rivaille, seisi ruangan nampak riuh melihat hal tersebut.

_SRAAATTTT!_

Gesekkan tajam sabit tersebut menyentuh leher jenjang tersebut hingga sang pemilik tak lagi bernyawa. Melihat kejadian tersebut, para saksi semakin riuh... ada yang menangis, berteriak histeris melihat sosok Rivaille, ada yang hanya hampa menatapnya, dan ekspresi lainnya. Eren? Ia hanya mengutuk dalam hati orang yang melaporkan hubungannya dengan Rivaille ke gereja. Dan ia tau pasti siapa orang itu.

_**And for the epilogue...**_

Eren berjalan dengan langkah emosi menghampiri satu rumah di sisi kota.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Laki-laki itu mengetuk kasar pintu rumah tersebut hingga sosok di dalamnya keluar.

"Oh, Eren." Katanya dengan senyum yang sumringah. "Baru saja aku akan mencarimu." Eren benar-benar sudah naik darah dan tak kuasa menahan amarahnya lagi, ia mendekati perempuan di hadapannya dan mencekik lehernya kuat.

"Apa... BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH RIVAILLE!"

"Akh— i-itu.. a-dalah, do-dosanya sen— AKH!" tangan besar itu semakin mengerat di leher Hanji.

"Biarkan aku... biarkan aku yang membalas perbuatan kejimu pada Rivaille." Eren terus mempererat cengkraman tangannya hingga perempuan di hadapannya kehabisan nafas dan terkulai lemas di lantai. Tak sampai disitu. Eren menjambak rambut perempuan itu dan menggigit leher perempuan itu tanpa ampun. Pembuluh darah yang pecah terus mengalir menyusuri leher perempuan itu, kulitnya memucat, darahnya terus mengalir begitu saja. Kedua mata perempuan itu menyayu hingga akhirnya menutup.

Eren membiarkan begitu saja mayat yang ada di hadapannya tergeletak di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Harusnya kau tau diri... Khuh.. aku ini... baru benar-benar bisa mencintai seseorang." Katanya sambil menangis di hadapan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

_**Let this hand repay everything you've done...**_

_**END**_

Selesai sudah ff gajelas bin ngaco dengan words sebanyak 6k ini /tepuk sepatu/ saya tau ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna :') tapi sebagai seorang author, bolehlah saya mengharap review dari readers *dicentong* sekian dari sayaa! RnR?


End file.
